


Пока горит свеча

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: В темноте обесточенного на несколько часов города можно быть самим собой и принцу, и избранному. Главное, не разбудить чудовищ в темноте собственной души.





	Пока горит свеча

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Пока горит свеча  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 601 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин, Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В темноте обесточенного на несколько часов города можно быть самим собой и принцу, и избранному. Главное, не разбудить чудовищ в темноте собственной души.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Взгляд выхватывал мелкие детали: длинные ресницы, складку между бровей, неровно подстриженную челку, родинку на подбородке, — потом Шепард наклонялся сильнее, входя глубже и целуя в губы, и мир снова затуманивался. Джек чувствовал легкую боль — для него это был не первый раз снизу, но он всегда предпочитал верхнюю позицию. Хотя и так можно было получать удовольствие. От растяжения, трения, скольжения члена внутри его тела. По простате Шепарду удавалось попадать через раз, но даже такой сбитый ритм заставлял чувствовать вспышки наслаждения. 

Дешевые ароматические свечи — других в этой квартирке не водилось — потрескивали и чадили, примешивая к запаху секса и пота свою удушающую ноту. И даже когда оргазм прокатился по телу, а Шепард, беспомощно застонав и смешно нахмурив брови, почти рухнул сверху, Джек не мог перестать думать и сравнивать то, что было до того, и то, что было сейчас. Хоть его и привело сюда лишь отключение света, из-за которого он собрался побродить в темноте по городу, но, наткнувшись на своего почти случайного любовника, решил совместить приятное с полезным.

Именно сейчас Джек был собой: оставив за спиной настоящие чувства и неплохо проводя ночь. Шепард был удобным любовником, им обоим нужен был только секс. А чувства... Что ж, каждый из них любил другого человека. Джек даже в какой-то мере понимал Шепарда: если сестра недоступна, отчего не провести несколько ночей с братом? Можно хранить верность своей даме сердца и быть храбрым паладином. А самому Джеку огромное удовольствие доставляло слушать речи отца и восхваления Шепарда, зная, что тот не идеален. Спаситель принца, несущий свет и мир. Такой же человек как и все. Может быть, даже хуже.

— Так чья это квартира, Джек?

Шепард стоял у туалетного столика и пытался вести светскую беседу, снимая с себя презерватив.

— Одной из моих девочек. Лилы или, может быть, Мари, не помню, она уехала на недельку и попросила последить за цветами.

Джек сел на кровати, слегка поморщившись. Смазки они не пожалели, но ощущение было не очень приятным.

— Так вы знатный цветовод?

Джек почувствовал, как губы растягивает широкая улыбка.

— Как видишь, — он развел руками. — Вокруг прекрасные девочки и цветы.

Дэвид открутил какой-то тюбик и, намазав губы, повернулся:

— Так кто я? Прекрасная девочка или цветок?

Джек был готов признать, что сейчас освещенный пляшущим пламенем свечей, обнаженный, только что отымевший его Шепард был красив. Даже с глупым блеском на губах. Но что-то в глазах его, темное, странное, не давало ответить на шутку шуткой. Джек молча встал и, подойдя к туалетному столику, остановился, разглядывая баночки, тюбики и флаконы.

— Сейчас.

Он вспомнил, в каком тюбике была та пошлейшая красная помада, которой Софи или Кларисса красила ему губы. Открыл и повернулся к Шепарду.

— Сотри. Мои девочки красят губы другим.

Джек увидел, что попал в точку напряжения, уязвимое место, увидел, как мгновенно темнеют глаза, как учащается дыхание, и как послушно Шепард вытирает рот.

— Стой вот так.

Свечи почти прогорели и потихоньку гасли, одна за одной. Джек никогда не красил других, и в полутьме провести линию по чужим губам оказалось сложно. Дыхание Шепарда обжигало губы, они стояли так близко, что Джек чувствовал, как в его бедро упирается чужой член. Джек кинул помаду на стол и провел большим пальцем по приоткрытой губе, размазывая плотную помаду, выводя ее за край контура, на кожу. И перевел взгляд чуть выше, посмотрев в глаза Шепарда. Там была тьма, мольба, желание.

Джек провел рукой по стриженому затылку Шепарда, поднимая руку вверх, к темени, и стиснув пальцами чуть более длинные пряди волос, заставил его запрокинуть голову. И поцеловал, утверждая владение. На губах чувствовался привкус помады, щеку царапала пробивающаяся щетина, а Шепард отдавался весь. Прижимаясь, уступая, отдаваясь. И когда поцелуй закончился, Джек потянул его к себе и прошептал на ухо, тихо, но отчетливо, словно ставя клеймо:

— Моя девочка.

Последняя свеча, затрещав, погасла.


End file.
